Midnight Meeting
by kittykat2892
Summary: One winter night, two boys meet and their feelings start to get the best of them. But isn't loving each other forbidden? And what happens when they're spied on? Oneshot surprisingly NejiGaara


Hello, again! I got a special request from one of my reviewers, so this fic is for Chinese Fairy! I hope you like it! And I'm sorry if it's crappy, but this is my first try with Neji and Gaara. :laughs: I need to add this pairing to my Profile! And I'm sorry I got this out _much _later than I said I would, but this was a bit diffucult to write, since I didn't really have a story plot in mind::laughs:

Summary: One warm night, two boys meet and their feelings start to get the best of them. But isn't loving each other forbidden? And what happens when they're spied on? One-shot (surprisingly) NejiGaara

Warnings: **SHONEN AI! **This is shonen ai! To those of you who hate shonen ai and only 'read' them to flame the author, if you do that to me, I will block you from reviewing my fics. **You don't have to read my yaoi/shonen ai fics! **To the ones who _do _like shonen ai, just cursing, blah blah blah. FLUFF! Fluff is included, too! First try at fluff, so don't flame me harshly on that! Mild flames are accepted though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will. Don't sue me!

A/N

I don't write my fics where you seperate what they're saying in different lines. I write in paragraph form. Sorry if you can't read it as well, though. :anime sweatdrop:

A red-haired boy silently walked through Konoha Village and to a secret place that few people knew of. Gaara had first found this place when he first came to Konoha, feeling lonely and miserable. That was also the time that he had met Hyuuga Neji. Neji was one of the people that had shown him not all people hated him. He came to think of Neji as a kind of friend. He wasn't really a friend, but he wasn't an enemy either. Whenever he had seen the silver-eyed Hyuuga, they had never made any indication that they were friends, but they weren't fighting all out, like some people did. That, he was glad for. Gaara stood beside the crystal clear stream, staring into the deep depths. The full moon was reflecting off of the water, making the water shimmer and the moonlight dance around him, as if in some intricate dance that only it knew. He started walking along beside the stream, staring into its depths, as if mesmerized by the moonlight. After a few minutes, he saw another reflection in the water. Gaara looked up, glaring at the person across the stream. When he saw that it was Neji, his glare turned to a look of surprise, but then back to it's usual glare. Neji, however, did not miss the look of surprise that had flashed across the red-haired boy's face. "I just felt like walking, is all." Neji replied to Gaara's unasked question. "Whatever." "My teammates have started asking me if you and I are friends or not." "Why are you telling me this?" "So I can ask you if we are friends or not." Gaara sighed. "Say whatever you want." "I would like to be your friend, Gaara. It seems as if you don't have too many friends. Maybe that's why you're so cold and distant to the world. Maybe you just need a friend to make your world brighter." Gaara looked up at the silver-eyed boy. Neji was standing perfectly still, waiting for Gaara's response. Gaara nodded to Neji. "Sure. We can try to be friends." Neji nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. The two boys continued walking, occasionally casting sly glances at each other. Gaara sighed as he looked up at the moon. He seriously wanted to tell the elder boy how he felt, but he was afraid that he would scare Neji off. Gaara had given up hope on ever being able to tell Neji.

The two soon stopped to rest in an area that had no trees in it, but there were plenty of Moonbeams (I'm not sure if these're actually flowers...) around the edge of the stream and near where they sat, side by side. Neji glanced quickly at the younger boy and was surprised to see a troubled look on Gaara's face. Neji knew that it would've been better not to say anything at all, but he couldn't help himself. He felt something inside of him that was practically _ordering _him to talk to Gaara. "Gaara? Are you...alright?" Gaara shook his head, coming out of his daydreaming, and looked at Neji with wonder. "I'm...fine." "You just looked troubled, is all. I was curious..." 'And worried...' Neji thought as Gaara turned back to look at the stream. "It's just...I was thinking how no one...treated me fairly...kindly...no one...except you. You've been one of the only ones who've actually been my friend. At first, I was scared of the change...Scared that I was being a fool, letting someone so close to me. But after time passed, I started feeling differently. When it first started happening, I didn't know what it was. The thing that gripped me, but after a bit, I started to figure it out." Gaara looked up at Neji with pained eyes and much to the surprise of Neji, grabbed one of his hands. "Neji...I think...I'm...in...l-love with y-you..." Gaara muttered, looking at Neji with...fear? Was that what Neji saw in the younger boy's eyes? 'How much courage did it take Gaara to admit this to me?' Neji wondered as Gaara blushed slightly and made to move his hands, but Neji lightly rested his on Gaara's. Gaara looked up in wonder at the elder boy. Neji smiled at him. "I love you, too, Gaara..." He whispered. Gaara's eyes widened comically. Neji was sure that he would break down in relief, but it turned out that the Sand Ninja was much stronger than that. Gaara, instead, smiled in relief as he untensed. Neji titled his head slightly before wrapping his arms around the younger boy and pulling him into an embrace. Gaara happily returned it, glad to have finally been able to tell Neji of his feelings. 'I wonder what's in store for us now? How will our villages take this? Love like this is forbidden...'

A set of clear, sky blue eyes watched the show before them with awe and surprise. 'I never guessed that Hyuuga Neji and Gaara of the Sand would fall for each other. Especially since that kind of love is forbidden! What would Tsunade-sama say? Shit! I can't think of anything! All I know is that this is wrong in so many ways...' Uzumaki Naruto sat back and sighed. 'Wrong in so many ways because the two of them can't be together in the open. Unlike Sasuke and me, they're not allowed. I mean, Sasuke and me being in love with each other was kind of forbidden, too, but everyone's gotten over it, but this is different. They're from two different villages, and both forbid it's villagers from loving another of another village. If anyone finds out, they'll be in so much trouble! I...I've got to help them, somehow...' Naruto stood up silently and jumped from tree to tree to his boyfriend's house to ask for Sasuke's help.

Sasuke was willing to help Neji and Gaara, and they were willing to take all the help that they could get. When Sasuke and Naruto first showed up, Gaara and Neji were on edge, afraid that they would tell Tsunade, but when they said that they weren't, they slowly started to untense. Sasuke and Naruto explained in turns about the two of them being together and all the diffuculties they had had to face, and so now they wanted to help Neji and Gaara. "So what do you want us to do?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. They turned back to the other two boys and said at the same time, "Show everyone you're together." "What!" "But that would mean we either get killed or exiled!" Sasuke shook his head as Naruto laughed quietly. "No it won't! We had tried to keep us being secret, but we finally decided to come out into the open. When we did, we didn't get hurt as much as we would've if we hadn't. You won't be killed or exiled if you go out into the open. In fact, I think they'll accept you! They did us after a few weeks, and they've started treating me much better, and so I'm thinking they'll treat you both much better if you go out into the open." Sasuke nodded, agreeing with Naruto. Neji and Gaara looked at each other nervously, but nodded. "Alright..."

Gaara leaned against Neji's chest, the elder boy's arms wrapped lovingly around him. It was the next day (which was surprisingly Christmas Eve), and they were sitting exactly where they had confessed their feelings for each other the previous night. Gaara looked up at Neji. "Neji...You do know I love you, right?" He whispered. Neji nodded and smiled. "As I love you, Gaara. I love you more than life itself..." Gaara smiled contentedly and nodded. They had shown the village that morning, and they hadn't been exiled or hunted down. In fact, they had been...welcomed. It seemed like both villages were happy to make their unhappy boys into happy, love-sick boys instead. Neji rested his chin on top of Gaara's head and sighed. "This was one of the best Christmas's I've had. Thanks to you, Neji." Neji smiled and tightened his embrace on the red-haired boy. "This is one of the best for me, too, and all our holidays will be better. Now that we've found each other."

Again, I am _so, so, so, so, so _sorry this out later than I said it would be, Chinese Fairy! I couldn't get a plot in mind until today (the 15th), and so I am so sorry! But you can also blame school, too. I've had to read a book called Animal Farm, which is a nineth grade book (I'm in eighth) and I've had Algebra HW, so please forgive me! Neways, I'm sorry if it wasn't all that good and I'm sorry if there wasn't enough fluff, but I did try my best, since I haven't really thought of them as a pairing, but now I have, and so I hope you find it acceptable, Chinese Fairy!

kittykat2892


End file.
